Dear Diary
by Spuffy57
Summary: After Angel’s death Collins is cleaning out her apartment. He finds Angel’s diary. He reads all the entries and is pleasantly surprised at the last entry.
1. Chapter 1

_Quick ficI wrote after school today. Theidea just kind ofcame to me this morning in class. please r&r._

_The italics mean Collins is thinking or it's Angel diary entry. ENJOY:)_

_Iown nothing._

_Jonathan Larson owns everything!_

* * *

Dead.

Angel is dead.

The words didn't seem to work together. How could love of Collins's life die?

Angel's apartment use to always be so inviting and comforting. Now he feels lost in here. All of her stuff had to be packed. He can't afford the apartment so Mark agreed to hold on to her stuff for him.

All her pretty things are being packed in boxes.

"Hey Collins , come look at this." Joanne shouted from Angel's old bedroom _Our old bedroom._

"What?"

"I found Angel's diary." She said handing Collins the bright green book. It was decorated with sparkles and hearts. Angel's name was written in cursive on the front.

"Where did you find this?"

"Um, in box of stuff Angel had with her at the hospital."

"I never know she kept a diary."

"Maureen and I are going to get some lunch. Do you want to come? Mark is going to meet us there." Collins shook his head. He want to read Angel's diary.

"No. I just want to be alone here for a while."

Joanne gave him a soft smile and nodded. She left with Maureen. Leaving Tom Collins alone.

There was an orange ribbon the book. After opening it Collins read the date of the last entry.

October 28, 1990.

The day before she died.

Collins sat down and flipped to the first page. The date was October 31,1989. Halloween. Angel's favorite holiday.

Dear Diary,

I finally got a new diary. I figure this is a new beginning. My old diary was all about my crumby ex-boyfriends and my problems with AIDS. I'm done complaining and feeling sorry for myself. I am going to make the best of the time I have. It's Halloween! I'm going to a new friend's party. Her name is Mimi. I just met her at life support and she seems really nice. I am dressing up as a french maid! Now I just have to find myself a man!

Love,

ANGEL

Collins leaned back against the wall. _I can just picture Angel in her French maid costume. She was probably the most glamorous one at the party._

A few entries later Collins found one about himself._December 30, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy almost new year! I have written in here in over a week. Sooo much has happened. I met someone. The man of my dreams. I knew he was when I saw him. Some thugs beat him up and stole his money. I found him in an alley and took him back to my place. He didn't even have a problem with how I dress! In fact he told me he liked it! He has AIDS too. I have never been in love. I guess you never know what love is until you experience it. And I am experiencing it right now. We kissed a few days ago, not even 24 hours after meeting. The first kiss was cute and romantic. But that night...DAMN...that boy can kiss. We haven't gone further than that...yet. Oh and his name is Collins. Tom Collins._

_Love,_

**_Moi! Angel Dumott Schunard_**

_She loved me from the moment she met me. Angel never told Collins that._ From that point on Collins was mentioned in every entry

_The day after valentines day!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, this holiday use to be the worst. Collins made it wonderful. He surprised me this morning with breakfast in bed. I ate and then Collins and I...were busy for a few hours. We stayed at home for a little while and watched the sunset. Then Collins said he had a surprise for me and to get dressed up. It was amazing! My Collins took me on a boat ride with a table set up for the two of us. Then a handed me a blue velvet box. Inside there was a diamond ring! Yes, it was a promise ring. Collins promises that I will be seeing more rings in the future! I can hardly wait to see what our destiny has in store for us. I hope Collins and I are together forever. Maybe we can both overcome our sickness and be together without constantly worrying about each other. I'm so happy! I love my Tom Collins!_

_ANGEL_Collins felt the tears start to crawl down his cheeks. _I wish I could go back to that day._

After an hour of tears and laughter he found myself on the page of her last entry. With a soft sigh Collins began to read.

Dear Collins,

Did you like the diary, my love? I told Joanne to give it to you. I'm tired and don't know how much I can write. Your asleep right now. On the chair in my hospital room. I will miss you, lover, but we will be together again. You are always in my heart. I will be watching over you, always. Don't mope around for long! I want you to move on and be happy because once I am gone I will be a apart of you. I will be with you forever. Take care of everyone. Most importantly, take care of yourself. There will be 1,000 kisses waiting for you in heaven! You are always my king. See you later, lover.

Love your,

ANGEL

Collins curled up and cried. He read that passage over and over again. _I will Live for Angel now and die for her later_, Collins decided. Angel wanted him to live and Collins would.

* * *

_Second chapter will be up later. _


	2. Chapter 2

Time passes. Time dies. Mimi and Roger found each other, but she passed away year later. Roger didn't date after that. He was too sick and he didn't want to loose another loved one. He claimed that every girl he cares about dies. Mimi, April and Angel.

Maureen and Joanne were off and on for a while. The finally made it work and moved to Massachusetts when gay marriage became legal there. They are now married and even adopted a son.

Mark stayed with Roger for a while. Then he got married and moved out. He still lived in the same area, though. After 13 years his wife left him for another man. She tried to take their two 3 year old daughters, Mimi and Angel, but Mark won custody of them

And then there's Collins. Collins laid the hospital. Mark had just left. He knew his time was up. The love of his life had been gone for 20 years and now Collins would be with her again.

Mark knocked on the door and came in the room with Maureen. "Collins?" she whispered. When Collins didn't respond she ran over to his bed side.

Collins is dead. They both knew it. But neither of them could cry. They knew Collins would finally be at peace and be with Angel, again. Something he has been wanting for years.

Collins's death was hard on everyone. Maureen and Joanne cried over his grave.

Mark was staring at his friend gravestone when one of his daughters called his name.

"Hey daddy! This person had the same name as me." Mark looked at the stone next to Collins's. Mark smiled and looked at the two grave stones next to each other.

Angel Dumott Schunard and Tom Collins.

Mark kneeled down in front of Collins's grave when he saw a lime green book poking out from the ground. Mark opened it and it turned to the last page. He silently read the last page. Then a piece of paper fell out.

In Collins's handwriting it said _I will be with you soon, my love. You wont have to wait much longer. _


End file.
